Count to Five
by FreedomIsBliss
Summary: The next initiation process of the Dauntless. What happened after the war will be explained during the course of the series. Tris/Four


The train moves. Fast and furious, and the initiates stand at the back of the car. Scared out of their minds. I smirk at their expressions, before turning to Tobias, who gives me a lazy grin and shrugs. Then he turns toward the dark shapes in the back. "Listen up!" I zone out of his speech on what's going to happen, and turn my attention toward the roof, having heard this my first time around.

I was there at the Choosing Ceremony; of course I was, holding my place with the other Dauntless members. I was watching the sixteen year olds at the other side of the room, against the wall. There were at least forty in this class, and I knew that they would choose whatever faction they came from. That was the choice for most people: Abnegation, Dauntless, Erudite, Amity, or Candor. The selfless, the brave, the intelligent, the peaceful, or the honest. I remember my Abnegation days. The ones I try to forget, because those remind me of my parents, and of Caleb.

I felt Four nudge me, and he nodded his head to an Abnegation girl, who was only noticeable due to the grey clothes she wore. Inside of me, I felt she would choose Dauntless, even after her blood splattered onto the stones that was meant for her home faction. I closed my eyes, my lips drawn tight. The only faction transfers the Dauntless got were two Amity, a Candor, and five Erudite. The rest were Dauntless-born.

Back in the present, my eyes focus on the roof, watching it grow closer and closer. A few shouts came from the Erudite as they learn they have to jump off of a moving train, onto the roof. Many of them are already crying. I feel fed up as I turn to them. "Hey! This is a risk you have to take. If you don't, you are factionless! Is that what you want?" All of them shake their heads. "Then come on!" I turn and back up, giving myself to launch onto the roof. Then at the right moment, I run and jump, and for a moment, I'm flying, before my feet hit the concrete and I stumble a bit. I see the rest jump after me, and I watch as one doesn't make it, one who slipped on his way out. I recognize him as an Erudite.

Make that four Erudite.

I see a few of them scream as he drops and plummets to the ground, yelling his heart out. Then there's a thud, then nothing. I glance down, his neck twisted at an odd angle, along with the rest of his limbs. Five seconds, then I move on.

One, two. Three, four. Five.

"Tris!" I turn to Tobias, who's holding back an Erudite girl. She looks rabid, crying and sputtering that she has to go too, that she loves him. I take a deep breath and move over. I look her in the eye. "You can't. He's gone, but he's in a better place than any of us here." I bite my lip as she screams that he was her brother. I nod a bit. "I have a brother, too. I also had parents. They both died, and my brother's an Erudite, like you used to be. I lost my parents, but you know what helps?" She shakes her head, and I see her muscles relax. "Remembering them. I give myself five seconds of grieving, before I forget that they ever left me. So, we'll do that for your brother too, okay?" Tobias releases her, and I take her arm gently, leading her to the edge.

We both look down at him, and she suppresses a sob. "Ready?" She nods. "One. Two, three. Four. Five." Then she turns away, walking back to the group, who eyes her warily. I feel sorry for her, but then I count to five, and walk over to Tobias, who is standing on the edge, ready to jump down into the net.

"Okay, here's the hard part, guys. You're going to jump off this roof." Immediate screams rotate, and people ask if we're serious. "Of course we are. This is what you signed up for; The Dauntless. This is your way to prove to us you're ready. It's a test of strength." I watch their reactions, which is mixed with fear and resignation as I jump off the ledge and back onto the roof. "Who's first?"

A Candor boy snickers. "Why don't you go, if you're really the leader you say you are." I lean forward into his face. "What's your name?" He doesn't seem very happy anymore. I play the same trick Four played on Christina about a year ago. To my satisfaction, he squeaks out, "Jonathan." "Well, Jonathan, here's the thing. I went through the same thing you will go through. I don't have to prove myself to a Candor, who, of all things, thinks a _Dauntless_ is not brave enough to do what I do on a daily basis. And if I recall correctly," I pause, thinking back to the crying faces on the train. "you were one of them who were _crying_." His face turns beet red, and I know I hit the mark. I step back and address the rest again. "Now, who's going?" Jonathan steps up, a determined look on his face as he steps up to the edge. "How do I know I won't die?" "That's why they call it a test of bravery. Obviously, you weren't born into Erudite." I say, rolling my eyes.

I watch him, as he slowly takes a breath, and jumps. I see him go through the hole safely. Lauren should get him out of the way. "Who's next?"


End file.
